Potop/Rozdział LIX
Tegoż samego dnia Akbah-Ułan bił czołem królowi, a zarazem wręczył mu listy chanowe, w których ten ostatni powtarzał obietnicę ruszenia w sto tysięcy ordy przeciw Szwedom, byle mu czterdzieści tysięcy talarów z góry wypłacono i byle pierwsze trawy pokazały się na polach, bez czego, jako że w spustoszonym wojną kraju, trudno byłoby tak wielką moc koni wyżywić. Co zaś do owego czambuliku, to wysłał go teraz chan na dowód miłości ku "najmilszemu bratu", aby i Kozacy, którzy o nieposłuszeństwie jeszcze zamyślali, ujrzeli widomy znak, że miłość owa trwa statecznie i że niech jeno pierwszy odgłos o buncie dojdzie uszu chanowych, wówczas mściwy gniew jego spadnie na wszystkie kozactwo. Król przyjął wdzięcznie Akbah-Ułana i obdarzywszy go pięknym dzianetem, oświadczył, że wyśle go niebawem w pole do pana Czarnieckiego, albowiem chce, aby i Szwedzi przekonali się dowodnie, jako chan daje pomoc Rzeczypospolitej. Zaświeciły się oczy Tatara, gdy usłyszał, iż pod panem Czarnieckim będzie służył, bo go znał z dawnych wojen ukraińskich i na równi ze wszystkimi agami wielbił. Mniej natomiast spodobał mu się ustęp chanowego listu proszący króla, aby czambulikowi dodał dobrze znającego kraj oficera, który by oddział prowadził, a zarazem ludzi i samego Akbah-Ułana od rabunku i zbytków nad mieszkańcami powstrzymywał. Wolałby był zapewne Akbah-Ułan nie mieć nad sobą takiego patrona, lecz że wola chanowa i królewska były wyraźne, przeto uderzył tylko czołem raz jeszcze, kryjąc starannie niechęć, a może obiecując sobie w duszy, że nie on przed patronem, ale patron przed nim pokłony będzie wybijał. Zaledwie Tatar się oddalił i senatorowie odeszli, gdy Kmicic, który przy boku królewskim podczas audiencji się trzymał, padł do nóg pańskich i rzekł: — Miłościwy panie! Niegodzien jestem łaski, o którą proszę, ale tyle mi na niej co właśnie na samym życiu zależy. Pozwól, miłościwy ojcze, abym nad tymi ordyńcami komendę mógł objąć i z nimi zaraz w pole ruszyć. — Nie odmawiam — rzekł zdziwiony Jan Kazimierz — bo lepszego przywódcy trudno by mi dla nich znaleźć. Trzeba tam kawalera wielkiej fantazji i rezoluta, aby ich w ryzie umiał utrzymać, gdyż inaczej zaraz i naszych zaczną palić a mordować... Temu się jeno stanowczo przeciwię, byś jutro miał ruszać, nim ci się skóra po szwedzkich rapierach zagoi. — Czuję, że niechaj mnie jeno wiatr w polu owieje, zaraz słabość mi przejdzie i siła we mnie wstąpi na powrót, a co do Tatarów, to już ja sobie z nimi rady dam i na miękki wosk ich ugniotę. — Ale co ci tak pilno? Dokąd chcesz iść? — Na Szweda, miłościwy panie!... Nic tu już więcej nie wysiedzę; bo czegom chciał, to już mam: to jest, łaskę twoją i grzechów dawniejszych odpuszczenie... Pójdę do pana Czarnieckiego razem z Wołodyjowskim albo i z osobna będę nieprzyjaciela podchodził, jako dawniej Chowańskiego, a w Bogu ufam, że mi się poszczęści. — Nie może inaczej być, tylko jeszcze cię coś innego ciągnie w pole! — Jako ojcu wyznam i całą duszę wyjawię... Książę Bogusław nie kontentując się potwarzą, jaką na mnie rzucił, jeszcze i dziewkę tę z Kiejdan wywiózł, i w Taurogach ją więzi albo gorzej: bo na jej uczciwość, na jej cnotę, na jej panieńską cześć nastaje... Panie miłościwy!... Rozum mi się w głowie miesza, gdy pomyślę, w jakich to rękach ona nieboga... Na mękę Pańską! mniej te rany bolą... Toż ta dziewka dotąd myśli, żem ja się temu potępieńcowi, temu arcypsu ofiarował na majestat twój, panie, rękę podnieść... i za ostatniego wyrodka mnie ma! Nie wytrzymam, miłościwy królu, nie mogę póki jego nie dostanę, póki jej nie wydrę... Daj mi, panie, tych Tatarów, a jać przysięgam, że nie swojej jeno prywaty będę dochodził, ale tyle Szwedów natłukę, że ten dziedziniec łbami można będzie wymościć. — Uspokój się! — rzekł król. — Gdybym, panie, miał służbę dla prywaty porzucić i obrony majestatu i Rzeczypospolitej zaniechać, wstyd by mi było prosić, ale tu się jedno z drugim schodzi. Przyszła pora Szwedów bić? jaż nic innego nie będę czynił... Przyszła pora zdrajcę ścigać, jaż go będę ścigał do Inflant, do Kurlandii; choćby się do Septentrionów albo nawet za morze do Szwecji schronił, pójdę za nim! — Mamy wiadomości, jako tuż, tuż Bogusław z Carolusem z Elbląga wyruszy. — To im pójdę na spotkanie! — Z takim czambulikiem? Kapeluszem cię przykryją. — Chowański mnie w ośmdziesiąt tysięcy przykrywał i nie przykrył. — Co jest wiernego wojska, to pod panem Czarnieckim. Oni na pana Czarnieckiego ante omnia uderzą! — Pójdę do pana Czarnieckiego. Tym spieszniej trzeba mu, miłościwy panie, sukurs dać. — Do pana Czarnieckiego pójdziesz, ale do Taurogów w tak szczupłej liczbie się nie dostaniesz. Wszystkie zamki na Żmudzi nieprzyjacielowi książę wojewoda wydał i wszędzie szwedzkie prezydia stoją, a one Taurogi, widzi mi się, coś nad samą granicą pruską, od Tylży nie opodal. — Na samej granicy elektorskiej, miłościwy panie, ale po naszej stronie, a od Tylży będzie cztery mile. Co nie mam dojść! — dojdę i nie tylko ludzi nie wytracę, ale jeszcze się do mnie po drodze siła rezolutów zbieży. I to rozważ, miłościwy panie, że gdzie się tylko pokażę, tam cała okolica na koń przeciw Szwedom siędzie. Pierwszy będę Żmudź ekscytował, jeżeli kto inny tego nie uczyni. Gdzie to teraz nie można dojechać, gdy w całym kraju jak w garnku. Już ja zwyczajny obracać się w ukropie. — Bo i na to nie patrzysz, że Tatarzy może i nie zechcą tak daleko iść za tobą? — Ano! ano! niech jeno nie zechcą, niech jeno spróbują! — mówił Kmicic ściskając na samą myśl zęby — jak ich jest czterystu czytam ilu, tak ich każę czterystu powiesić!... Drzew nie zabraknie!... Niech mi się popróbują buntować... — Jędrek! — zawołał król wpadając w dobry humor i wydymając usta — jak mi Bóg miły, tak lepszego pasterza dla tych owieczek nie znajdę! Bierzże ich i prowadź, gdzie ci się żywnie podoba! — Dziękuję, miłościwy panie! ojcze dobrotliwy! — rzekł rycerz ściskając kolana królewskie. — Kiedy chcesz ruszyć? — pytał Jan Kazimierz. — Boga mi! Jutro! — Może Akbah-Ułan nie zechce, że to konie mają zdrożone? — To go sobie każę do kulbaki na arkanie przytroczyć i piechotą pójdzie, jeżeli konia żałuje. — Widzę już, że się z nim uporasz. Przecie dobrych, póki można, sposobów używaj. A teraz... Jędrek... dziś już późno, ale jutro chcę cię jeszcze zobaczyć... Tymczasem weź ten pierścień, powiesz swojej regalistce, że go od króla masz i że król jej nakazuje, aby jego wiernego sługę i obrońcę statecznie miłowała... — Dajże Boże — mówił ze łzami w oczach junak — dajże Boże, abym nie inaczej zginął, tylko w twojej obronie, panie miłościwy! Tu król cofnął się, bo było już późno, a Kmicic poszedł do swej kwatery do drogi się gotować i rozmyślać, od czego począć, gdzie najpierw jechać należy? Przyszły mu na myśl słowa Charłampa, iż jeżeli tylko pokaże się, że księcia Bogusława w Taurogach nie ma, to najlepiej tam dziewczynę zostawić, bo istotnie z Taurogów, jako leżących na samej granicy, łatwo się było do Tylży pod elektorską opiekę schronić. Zresztą, jakkolwiek Szwedzi opuścili w ostatniej potrzebie księcia wojewodę wileńskiego, przecie należało się spodziewać, że dla jego wdowy respekt mieć będą, zatem byle Oleńka została pod jej opieką, to nic złego spotkać ją nie może. Jeżeli zaś do Kurlandii pojadą, to tym lepiej. — I do Kurlandii jechać z moimi Tatarami nie mogę — rzekł sobie Kmicic — bo to już inne państwo. Chodził tedy i pracował głową. Godzina płynęła za godziną, on zaś nie pomyślał jeszcze o spoczynku i tak ożywiła go myśl nowej wyprawy, że choć rano jeszcze był słaby, teraz czuł, że wracają mu siły, i gotów był zaraz na konia siadać. Pacholikowie skończyli wreszcie zawiązywanie troków i zbierali się iść na spoczynek, gdy nagle ktoś począł skrobać we drzwi izby. — Kto tam? — zawołał Kmicic. Po czym do pacholika: — Idź no, obacz! Pacholik poszedł i rozmówiwszy się za drzwiami, wrócił niebawem. — Jakiś żołnierz chce pilno widzieć się z waszą miłością. Powiada, że się zwie Soroka. — Puszczaj, na miły Bóg! — krzyknął Kmicic. I nie czekając, by pacholik spełnił rozkaz, sam skoczył ku drzwiom. — Bywaj, miły Soroka! Bywaj! Żołnierz wszedł do izby i pierwszym ruchem chciał paść do nóg swego pułkownika, bo był to raczej przyjaciel i sługa równie wierny jak przywiązany, lecz żołnierska subordynacja przemogła, więc wyprostował się i rzekł: — Na rozkazy waszej miłości! — Witaj, miły towarzyszu, witaj! — mówił żywo Kmicic — myślałem, że cię tam usiekli w Częstochowie! I ścisnął go za głowę, a potem jął nawet potrząsać jego rękoma, co mógł uczynić nie pospolitując się zbytnio, gdyż Soroka pochodził z zaścianku z drobnej szlachty. Dopieroż i stary wachmistrz jął obejmować kolana pańskie. — Skąd idziesz? — pytał Kmicic. — Z Częstochowy, wasza miłość. — I mnie szukałeś? — Tak jest. — A od kogożeście się tam dowiedzieli, żem żyw? — Od ludzi Kuklinowskiego. Ksiądz Kordecki wielką mszę z radości celebrował na dziękczynienie Bogu. Potem jako gruchnęło, że pan Babinicz przeprowadził króla przez góry, tak już wiedziałem, że to wasza miłość, nikt inny. — A ksiądz Kordecki zdrów? — Zdrów, wasza miłość, jeno nie wiadomo, czyli go anieli żywcem do nieba lada dzień nie wezmą, bo to święty człowiek. — Pewnie, że nie inaczej. Gdzieżeś to się dowiedział, żem z królem do Lwowa przybył? — Myślałem sobie tak: skoro wasza miłość króla odprowadzał, to mus przy nim być, bałem się wszelako, że wasza miłość już może w pole wyruszył i że się spóźnię. — Jutro z Tatary ruszam! — To się dobrze stało, bo ja waszej miłości trzosów odwożę pełnych dwa ten, co był na mnie, i jegomościn, a oprócz tego one kamuszki świecące, cośmy je z kołpaków bojarom zdejmowali, i te, które wasza miłość zabrał wtedy, gdyśmy to skarbczyk Chowańskiego zagarnęli. — Dobre były czasy, gdyśmy skarbczyk ogarnęli, ale nie musi tam tego już wiele być, bom też przygarstkę księdzu Kordeckiemu zostawił. — Nie wiem, ile jest, jeno ksiądz Kordecki właśnie mówił, że można by za to dwie tęgie wsie kupić. To rzekłszy Soroka zbliżył się do stołu i począł zdejmować z siebie trzosy. — A kamuszki w onej blaszance — dodał kładąc obok trzosów żołnierską manierkę na wódkę. Pan Kmicic nic nie mówiąc wytrzasnął w garść nieco czerwonych złotych, bez rachuby, i rzekł do wachmistrza: — Masz! — Do nóg upadam waszej miłości! Ej! żeby to ja miał w drodze choć jeden takowy dukacik! — Albo co? i spytał rycerz. — Bom okrutnie z głodu osłabł. Mało gdzie teraz człeka kawałkiem chleba poczęstują, bo każdy się boi, to i nogi w końcu ledwie z głodu wlokłem. — Na miły Bóg! przecieś to wszystko miał przy sobie! — Nie śmiałem bez permisji — rzekł krótko wachmistrz. — Trzymaj! — rzekł Kmicic podając mu drugą garść. Po czym krzyknął na pacholików: — Nuże, szelmy! jeść mu dać, nim pacierz minie, bo łby pourywam! Pacholikowie skoczyli jeden przez drugiego i wkrótce stanęła przed Soroką ogromna misa wędzonej kiełbasy i flaszka z wódką. Żołnierz wpił pożądliwe oczy w posiłek, wargi i wąsy mu drgały, lecz siąść przy pułkowniku nie śmiał. — Siadaj, jedz! — zakomenderował Kmicic. Ledwie skończył, już sucha kiełbasa poczęła chrzęścić w potężnych szczękach Soroki. Dwaj pacholikowie patrzyli na niego, wytrzeszczając oczy. — Ruszajcie precz! — zawołał Kmicic. Chłopcy kopnęli się co duchu za drzwi; rycerz zaś chodził spiesznymi krokami po komnacie i milczał, nie chcąc przeszkadzać wiernemu słudze. Ten zaś, ilekroć nalał sobie kieliszek gorzałki, tylekroć spoglądał z ukosa na pułkownika, w obawie, czy zmarszczenia brwi nie dostrzeże, po czym wychylał napitek zwracając się ku ścianie. Kmicic chodził, chodził, wreszcie począł sam z sobą rozmawiać. — Nie może być inaczej! — mruczał — trzeba tam tego posłać... Każę powiedzieć jej... Na nic! Nie uwierzy!... Listu czytać nie zechce, bo mnie za zdrajcę i psa ma... Niech jej w oczy nie lezie, jeno niechaj patrzy i mnie da znać, co się tam dzieje. Tu zawołał nagle: — Soroka! Żołnierz zerwał się tak szybko, że mało stołu nie przewrócił, i wyciągnął się jak struna. — Wedle rozkazu! — Tyś człek wierny i w potrzebie frant. Pojedziesz w daleką drogę, ale nie o głodzie. — Wedle rozkazu! — Do Taurogów, na granicę pruską. Tam panna Billewiczówna mieszka... u księcia Bogusława... Dowiesz się, czy on tam jest... i będziesz miał na wszystko oko... Jej w oczy nie leź, chyba iżby się zdarzyło, żeby samo wypadło. Wonczas powiesz jej i zaprzysięgniesz, żem króla przez góry przeprowadził i że przy jego osobie jestem. Ona ci pewnie nie uwierzy, bo mnie tam książę oczernił, że na zdrowie majestatu nastaję, co jest łgarstwo psa godne! — Wedle rozkazu! — W oczy, powiedziałem, nie leź, bo i tak ci nie uwierzy... Ale gdyby się zdarzyło, powiedz, co wiesz. A bacz na wszystko i słuchaj. A sam się pilnuj, bo jeżeli książę tam jest i jeśli cię pozna on albo ktokolwiek z dworu, to cię na pal wbiją. — Wedle rozkazu! — Byłbym posłał starego Kiemlicza, ale on na tamtym świecie, bo w parowie usieczon, a synowie za głupi. Ci pójdą ze mną. Byłeś w Taurogach? — Nie, wasza miłość. — Pójdziesz do Szczuczyna, stamtąd samą granicą pruską, hen! aż do Tylży. Taurogi będą o cztery mile naprzeciw, po naszej stronie... Siedź w Taurogach tak długo, póki wszystkiego nie wymiarkujesz, a potem wracaj. Znajdziesz mnie tam, gdzie będę... Rozpytuj o Tatarów i pana Babinicza. A teraz ruszaj spać do Kiemliczów!... Jutro w drogę! Po tych słowach Soroka odszedł, pan Kmicic zaś długo jeszcze spać się nie kładł, ale wreszcie zmęczenie przemogło. Wówczas rzucił się na łoże i zasnął snem kamiennym. Nazajutrz wstał orzeźwion wielce i silniejszy niż wczora. Cały dwór już był na nogach i rozpoczęły się zwykłe dzienne czynności. Kmicic poszedł naprzód do kancelarii po nominację i po list żelazny, następnie odwiedził Subaghazi-beja, naczelnika chanowego poselstwa we Lwowie, i miał z nim długą rozmowę. W czasie tej rozmowy zanurzał pan Andrzej po dwakroć rękę w kalecie. Za to też, gdy wychodził, Subaghazi pomieniał się z nim na kołpaki, wręczył mu piernacz z zielonych piór i kilka łokci również zielonego jedwabnego sznura. Zaopatrzony w ten sposób, wrócił pan Andrzej do króla, który był właśnie ze mszy przyjechał, więc padł jeszcze raz młody junak do nóg pańskich, po czym w towarzystwie Kiemliczów i pachołków udał się wprost za miasto, gdzie Akbah-Ułan stał z czambułem. Stary Tatar przyłożył na jego widok rękę do czoła, ust i piersi, ale dowiedziawszy się, kto jest Kmicic i z czym przyjechał, wnet nasrożył się; twarz mu pociemniała i oblokła się dumą. — Skoro król cię na przewodnika przysłał — rzekł do Kmicica w łamanym rusińskim języku — to będziesz mi drogę pokazywał, chociaż ja i sam trafiłbym, gdzie potrzeba, a tyś młody i niedoświadczony. "Z góry mi przeznacza, czym mam być — pomyślał Kmicic — ale póki można, będę politykował." Tu ozwał się głośno: — Akbahu-Ułanie, król mnie tu na wodza, nie na przewodnika przysyła... I to ci powiem, że lepiej uczynisz woli jego królewskiej mości nie negując. — Nad Tatarami chan, nie król stanowi! — odrzekł Akbah-Ułan. — Akbahu-Ułanie — powtórzył z naciskiem pan Andrzej — chan darował cię królowi, jakoby mu psa albo sokoła darował, dlatego nie uwłaczaj mu, aby cię zaś jako psa na powróz nie wzięto. — Ałła! — krzyknął zdumiony Tatar. — Ejże, nie rozdrażniaj mnie! — odrzekł Kmicic. Lecz oczy Akbaha-Ułana krwią zaszły. Przez czas jakiś słowa nie mógł przemówić; żyły na karku mu spęczniały, ręka chwyciła za kindżał. — Kęsim! kęsim! — krzyknął przyduszonym głosem. Ale i pan Andrzej, chociaż obiecał sobie politykować, miał już dosyć, gdyż bardzo z natury był porywczy. Więc w jednej chwili podrzuciło nim coś tak, jakby go gadzina żgnęła, całą dłonią porwał Tatara za rzadką brodę i zadarłszy mu głowę do góry, tak jak gdyby mu coś na pułapie chciał pokazać, począł mówić przez zaciśnięte zęby: — Słuchaj, kozi synu! Wolałbyś nikogo nad sobą nie mieć, by palić, rabować, wycinać!... Przewodnikiem chcesz mnie mieć! Ot, masz przewodnika! masz przewodnika! I przyparłszy go do ściany, począł tłuc głowę jego o zrąb. Puścił go wreszcie zupełnie ogłupiałego, ale nie sięgającego już do noża. Kmicic, idąc za popędem swej gorącej krwi, odkrył mimo woli najlepszy sposób przekonywania ludzi wschodnich, do niewolnictwa przywykłych. Jakoż w potłuczonej głowie Tatara, mimo całej wściekłości, jaka go dusiła, błysnęła zaraz myśl, jak potężnym i władnym być musi ów rycerz, który z nim, Akbah-Ułanem, postępuje w ten sposób, i okrwawione wargi jego powtórzyły po trzykroć wyraz: — Bagadyr! Bagadyr! Bagadyr! Pan Kmicic tymczasem nałożył na głowę kołpak Subaghaziego, wyciągnął zielony piernacz, który aż dotąd umyślnie trzymał za plecami, za pas wetknięty i rzekł: — Patrz tu, rabie! i tu! — Ałła! — ozwał się przerażony Ułan. — I tu! — dodał Kmicic wydobywając sznur z kieszeni. Lecz Akbah-Ułan leżał już u jego nóg i bił czołem. W godzinę później Tatarzy wyciągnęli się długim wężem po drodze wiodącej ze Lwowa ku Wielkim Oczom, a Kmicic siedząc na dzielnym cisawym koniu, którego król mu podarował, oganiał czambuł, jak pies owczarski ogania owce. Akbah-Ułan spoglądał na młodego junaka z przestrachem i podziwieniem. Tatarzy, znawcy ludzi wojennych, odgadli na pierwszy rzut oka, że pod tym wodzem nie zbraknie im krwi i łupu, więc szli ochotnie, ze śpiewaniem i graniem. Kmicicowi zaś serce rosło, gdy patrzył na owe postacie, podobne do zwierząt leśnych, bo przybrane w kożuchy i wielbłądzie kaftany wełną do góry. Fala dzikich głów kołysała się pod miarę końskich ruchów, on zaś liczył je i rozmyślał, co będzie można z taką potęgą przedsięwziąść. "Osobliwszyż to komunik — myślał sobie — i tak mi się wydaje, jakobym stadu wilków przywodził, ale z takimi właśnie można przejść całą Rzeczpospolitę i całe Prusy przetratować. Czekajże, książę Bogusławie!" Tu chełpliwe myśli poczęły mu napływać do głowy, gdyż do chełpliwości wielce był skłonny. — Bóg dał człeku obrotność — mówił sobie. — Wczora miałem jeno dwu Kiemliczów, a dziś czterysta koni za mną człapie. Niech jeno taniec rozpocznę, będę miał tysiąc albo i dwa takich hultajów, żeby się ich i dawni kompanionowie nie powstydzili... Czekajże, książę Bogusławie! Lecz po chwili dla uspokojenia sumienia dodał: — A przy tym ojczyźnie i majestatowi znacznie usłużę... I wpadł w wyborny humor. Bawiło go też niezmiernie i to, że szlachta, Żydzi, chłopi, nawet większe kupki pospolitego ruszenia nie mogły się oprzeć w pierwszej chwili przerażeniu na widok jego wojska. A była mgła, bo odwilż przesyciła wilgotnym tumanem powietrze. Więc coraz to się zdarzało, że ktoś nadjeżdżał blisko i nagle postrzegłszy, kogo ma przed sobą, wykrzykiwał: — Słowo stało się ciałem! — Jezus, Maria, Józef! — Tatarzy! orda! Lecz Tatarzy mijali spokojnie bryki, wozy ładowne, stada koni i przejeżdżających. Inaczej by było, gdyby wódz pozwolił, ale samowolnie nic przedsięwziąść nie śmieli, bo na własne oczy patrzyli przy wyruszeniu, jako temu wodzowi sam Akbah-Ułan strzemię trzymał. Tymczasem Lwów już zniknął w dali za mgłami. Tatarzy przestali śpiewać i czambuł poruszał się z wolna wśród tumanów pary podnoszącej się z koni. Nagle tętent rumaka rozległ się za czambułem. Po chwili ukazało się dwóch jeźdźców. Jeden z nich był pan Wołodyjowski, drugi dzierżawca z Wąsoszy. Obaj pomijając oddział pędzili wprost do pana Kmicica. — Stój! stój! — wołał mały rycerz. Kmicic wstrzymał konia. — To wasza mość! Wołodyjowski osadził z kolei szkapę. — Czołem! — rzekł — listy od króla! Jeden do waszmości, drugi do wojewody witebskiego. — Jaż do pana Czarnieckiego jadę, nie do pana Sapiehy. — Przeczytaj jeno naprzód pismo! Kmicic złamał pieczęć i czytał, co następuje: "Dowiadujemy się przez gońca, świeżo od pana wojewody witebskiego przybyłego, jako pan wojewoda nie może tu do krajów małopolskich ciągnąć i z drogi znów na Podlasie nawraca, a to z przyczyny księcia Bogusława, który z wielką potęgą nie przy królu szwedzkim zostawa, lecz na Tykocin i na pana Sapiehę uderzyć zamyśla. Że zaś magna pars sił pana Sapieżyńskich na prezydiach zostać musiała, przeto rozkazujemy ci, abyś z owym tatarskim komunikiem panu wojewodzie szedł w pomoc. A gdy i twojej ochocie w ten sposób zadość się czyni, niepotrzebnie byśmy mieli ci pośpiech nakazywać. Drugi list oddasz wojewodzie, w którym pana Babinicza, wiernego sługę naszego, afektom wojewodzińskim, a przede wszystkim opiece boskiej polecamy. Jan Kazimierz, król." — Na miły Bóg! na miły Bóg! Oto szczęśliwa dla mnie nowina! — zawołał pan Kmicic. — Nie wiem już, jako królowi jegomości i waszmość panu mam za nią podziękować! — Sam też podjąłem się jechać — odrzekł mały rycerz — a to z kompasji dla waszmości, bom widział twoją boleść, i dlatego, aby listy na pewno doszły. — Kiedyż ów goniec przyszedł? — Byliśmy u króla na obiedzie, ja, dwaj panowie Skrzetuscy, pan Charłamp i pan Zagłoba. Nie wyimainujesz sobie waćpan, co tam pan Zagłoba wyprawiał, jako o niezaradności Sapia i swoich zasługach opowiadał. Dość, że królowi aż ślozy od ustawicznego rzechotania się płynęły, a obaj hetmani za boki bez ustanku się trzymali. Wtem wszedł pokojowiec z listem, na którego król zaraz się obruszył: "Idź do kata, rzecze, może zła nowina, nie psuj mi uciechy!" Dopieroż gdy się dowiedział, że to od pana Sapiehy, zabrał się do czytania. Jakoż złą nowinę wyczytał, bo się potwierdziło to, o czym już dawno mówiono, że elektor przysięgi wszystkie złamał i ostatecznie przeciw prawemu panu z królem szwedzkim się połączył. — Jeszcze jeden wróg, jakoby ich mało dotąd było! — krzyknął Kmicic. I złożył ręce. — Boże wielki! Niech mi jeno na tydzień pan Sapieha do Prus Książęcych pozwoli, a da Bóg miłosierny, że dziesiąte pokolenia mnie i moich Tatarów wspominać będą!... — Może to być, że tam pójdziecie — odrzekł pan Michał — ale wprzód musicie Bogusława znosić, gdyż właśnie wskutek onej elektorskiej zdrady zaopatrzono go w ludzi i na Podlasie mu iść dozwolono. — To się spotkamy, jako dziś dzień, jako Bóg na niebie, tak się spotkamy! — mówił z iskrzącymi oczyma Kmicic. — Gdybyś mi waszmość nominację na województwo wileńskie przywiózł, nie ucieszyłbyś mnie lepiej! — Król też zaraz zakrzyknął: "Gotowa dla Jędrka ekspedycja, od której dusza się w nim uraduje." Chciał też wnet pokojowego za waścią wysłać, ale ja powiadam: Sam pojadę, to go jeszcze pożegnam. Kmicic przechylił się na koniu i chwycił małego rycerza w objęcia. — Brat by tyle dla mnie nie uczynił, ileś już waszmość uczynił! Dajże, Boże, czymkolwiek się wywdzięczyć! — Ba! Przecie waćpana rozstrzelać chciałem! — Bom też czego lepszego był niewart! Nic to! Niech mnie w pierwszej bitwie usieką, jeżeli pomiędzy wszystkim rycerstwem bardziej kogo od waćpana miłuję!... Tu znowu poczęli się ściskać, na pożegnanie zaś rzekł pan Wołodyjowski: — A pilnuj się z Bogusławem! pilnuj się, bo z nim niełatwo! — Jednemu z nas już śmierć pisana! — Dobrze! — Ej, żebyś to waszmość, któryś jest do szabli jeniusz, swoje arkana mi odkrył! Cóż! nie ma czasu!... Ale i tak anieli mi pomogą, i krew jego obaczę, chyba że przedtem oczy moje zamkną się na zawsze na światło dzienne. — Bóg pomagaj!... Szczęśliwej drogi!... A dajcie tam dzięgielu zdrajcom Prusakom! — rzekł pan Wołodyjowski. — Bądźcie spokojni. Obrzydnie im luterstwo! Tu pan Wołodyjowski kiwnął na Rzędziana, który przez ten czas z Akbahem-Ułanem rozmawiając, dawne przewagi Kmicica nad Chowańskim rozpowiadał, po czym obaj odjechali z powrotem do Lwowa. Kmicic zaś zawrócił z miejsca czambułem, jako woźnica wozem zawraca, i poszedł wprost ku północy. Kategoria:Potop